vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Nodosaurus
The Undead ''Nodosaurus'' is an infected dinosaur species that appears in Vigilance Chronicles. A Super Heavyweight Undead ankylosaur, it is a bio-weapon specially produced by Osborne Renyant, first using the dead body of Neil, a Crescent Lucius University student of the same species, as the base of the infected creature, before obtaining DNA from it for the use of a genetic experimental portal to create more of them. With its armoured body and the ability to camouflage, it is a formidable foe to be dealt with by survivors. The Undead Nodosaurus appears to be an improved successor of and more melee-focused than the Undead Sauropelta, after the latter became extinct. As one of Osborne's newly created infected species in 2018 S.E., the Undead Nodosaurus is bred to counter-attack the Neutral Resistance (mostly Vigilance) after the destruction of many of Osborne's laboratories and the extinction of several of his strongest Undead species. Along with the Undead Acanthostega, Proterogyrinus and Tupuxuara, it is never intended to be part of Osborne's planned list of Undead, indicating that the creature is produced at the last minute as an effort to deter Vigilance and his allies. Overview Appearance The Undead Nodosaurus appears as a hulking mass of pointed spikes all over its body and even the bony dermal knobs that gave the original species its name. A row of sharp, curved spikes, the longest of them all, project from its neck to tail, making the animal look tall and intimidating. The four short legs and the tail supports its bulk and the pointed snout, powerful jaws and small teeth can give a nasty bite. The irises in its eyes may have been totally faded, turning them pale. The creature is estimated to be approximate 8.2 meters (27 feet) long, twice the size than the normal counterpart. The Undead Nodosaurus is known to make loud burping noises every time it moves, a trait that was passed from Neil, who was the base of the creature, due to his over-consumption of vegetable dishes to support his large intestinal apparatus. This diet also gave the creature an olive green armoured back, that enabled its camoflauge ability to blend with its surroundings. Weapons and Abilities * Spiky armoured body: The Undead Nodosaurus' armour and spikes provide defence from opposing attacks. This protection, accompanied by its large size, may not have been as durable as that of the Undead Sauropelta just to compensate for its powers, but it is still be able to withstand ranged missiles. The spikes appearing along the sides, back and tail, are sharp and pointed that can pierce through some of the hardest matters, including breaking down barriers. * Spiked tail: The creature's long stiff tail equipped with an array of small long spikes can inflict heavy damage and knock down prey or opponents off their feet despite without a club at the end of its tail like its predecessors Undead Sauropelta and Ankylosaurus. The longer spikes on the row from neck to tail may even stab a victim. * Bite: Although the bite force is not its main weapon, the Undead Nodosaurus' pointed snout is still able to deliver terrible damage through the infectious venom it carry in the glands situated within its cheek bone teeth. As in the amount of damage exerted from the bite, it is much stronger than that of the Undead Sauropelta and even the Undead Ankylosaurus. * Camouflage: The Undead Nodosaurus' main ability is to camouflage itself, via replicating patterns on their bodies with their surroundings. This ability is possibly most effective in forested or dark areas, as the olive green armour enables the creature to blend and become invisible to the naked eye. The Undead Nodosaurus uses this ability to hunt prey, ambushing them by surprise while shedding off the disguise. Although concealed, the Undead Nodosaurus vocal belches that it constantly release when moving, gives away its hiding position if survivors are able to pinpoint and allowed to anticipate where it is. Known Individuals * Neil: The first Undead Nodosaurus produced is basically an infected Neil, a Nodosaurus student of Crescent Lucius University. Killed by the Carnage State of Liberation member Petrifier, the corpse serves its usefulness for Osborne's new infected dinosaur. Unlike most of all the Super Heavyweight Undead, the first Undead Nodosaurus was created through the injection of Osborne's remaining mutagen serums. Once re-animated, Neil goes on a feeding rampage, attacking his former classmates, until he was put down by Vigilance and Dark Vengeance. * '''Second Undead ''Nodosaurus: Osborne only manages to make a second creature before the DNA obtained from Neil was destroyed. It ran rampant before getting killed by Diesel Snore. Civilian Series TBA Trivia * The Undead Nodosaurus is a heavy homage to the Level 40 Nodosaurus of Jurassic World: The Game whereby the dinosaur is a tournament creature in-game introduced in October 2018. Features of the game's animal such as the green armour with sprouting large spikes, high health and great damage are implemented in the Undead Nodosaurus. * TBA